X-Men: Outsiders
X-Men: Outsiders is a fan-made story that has yet to be published. It is a collaborative work between Otaku-Nation666, Demons Anarchy of Pride, and Code-Emperor07. The story revolves around the X-Men who follow a different backstory, as most of the members are either teenagers or children. It primarily centers around Logan, who is portrayed as a troubled teen in a world where Mutants are considered enemies to the state, and are imprisoned in concentration camps. Plot In 1918, during the events of World War 1, the existence of Mutants had been considered to be mere folktales or simply myths made up, even being little more than rumors. However, in World War 2, their existence was proven, and since then, they have become to be considered enemies of the state by the United States, and weapons to be used by the military in foreign countries. In the years to come, concentration camps would be established to round up these "strange individuals," as well as new laws placed to capture, kill, and contain them. In 2017, a young teen named J. Logan Howlett has been suspended for getting into a fight, though some are suspicious of him as his physical strength is beyond average. Unknown to them, Logan's bones are not normal, nor is he for that matter. The only one aware of him being a Mutant is his foster father, who is a teacher that covers for him whenever rumors begin to spread of him being a mutant. Later that day, Logan decides he has had enough with dealing with the people at his school, much less his foster father, whom he dislikes despite the man's good intentions, and decides to leave. He would later be joined by Scott Summers, a delinquent of the same school he attends who always wears red sunglasses. Scott reveals that he knows Logan is a Mutant, having seen his wounds heal quickly on their own, and reveals that he is a Mutant as well, able to release energy blasts from his eyes, though he is unable to control his powers. The two become traveling companions, as both feel their lives are unwanted in a stifling town. They would later be joined by two others; Anna Marie, or "Rogue," who is a foster care runaway like Logan that is capable of copying a Mutant's abilities and physical strength via physical contact, and a young girl called Storm, who could control the weather. Characters * Logan Howlett: the main protagonist of X-Men: Outsiders. He is 17 years old who was living in foster care after the death of his older brother. He is a Mutant who had an excellent regenerative factor, as well as bones that were made out of adamantium steel, as well as the ability to create claws from his knuckles. The only one aware of his secret was his foster father, but for unknown reasons, Logan disliked him. He eventually chose to leave home alongside his school's delinquent, Scott Summers, a fellow mutant. Despite his short temper and aggressive behavior, he is something of an older brother to the rest of the runaways. * Scott Summers: one of the main characters of X-Men: Outsiders. A 16 year old delinquent who went to the same school as Logan. He lost his parents when he was young, and often skipped, mainly due to fear of people learning about his abilities. He is a Mutant who can fire energy beams from his eyes, though he is virtually unable to control his powers, thus leaving him forced to wear red sunglasses to hide his ability. He follows Logan when he decides to leave town, sharing a mutual want for a new change of pace. Being kind-hearted and gentle, he dislikes the idea of fighting, but generally goes along with his friends regardless of the danger. * Anna Marie: one of the main characters of X-Men: Outsiders. She is a 15 year old girl who was placed in foster care, but has left several times, due to feeling unwanted or viewed with disdain by those who take her in. She is quite guarded about her past, and refuses to speak of it, other than revealing that she has the ability to copy any Mutant's abilities just by touching them, a fact she discovered when she accidentally kisses Scott after falling on top of him, though she is able to control her abilities. She later joins Logan and Scott when she learns they're fellow Mutants who are looking for a place to call their own. When she leaves to join them, she asks to be called Rogue, as it was the nickname her mother gave her. * Ororo Munroe: one of the main characters of X-Men: Outsiders. She is the youngest member of the group, being 10 years old. Because of her features, as well as her Mutant abilities, she was ostracized by the townspeople. Her parents were killed, trying to protect her from the people from the concentration camps. She had managed to elude her would-be captors by using her abilities to repel them, as well as hide away in small spaces they would overlook. She was rescued by Logan who saved her from being captured. She seems to dislike her name, and later takes on the name Storm at Logan's suggestion. She would later travel with him, Scott, and Anna, viewing them as the happy family she forgot she knew she had. * Charles Xavier: a supporting character of X-Men: Outsiders. He is an old man, on top of being a Mutant with the power to read the thoughts of others. Alongside Jean Gray, his adopted daughter, he lives alone at an old mansion, where he looks after many Mutant children. He is quick to take in Logan and the others when they meet him. Eventually, he decides to open a school dedicated to helping Mutants control their powers, and make people realize that they are not monsters. Differences from Main Stream Media There have been several different imaginings to the X-Men's origins, pasts, and stories, though this one is heavily different, in that in the story, the X-Men do not truly exist at all. Instead, it's just a bunch of kids trying to find a place where they can be themselves, and show themselves as who they truly out without fear of being ostracized. Perhaps one of the greatest differences is the ages of the characters: Logan in mainstream media is characterized as a man who has lived for nearly 100 years, while Outsiders has him as a troubled teen with a fierce attitude and dislike for being controlled by rules. Scott, or rather "Cyclops" has been characterized a few times as a high school student, namely in X-Men: Evolution, though he was never considered a delinquent. Another major change is Storm, who is portrayed as a child, rather than the proud foreign women the series has characterized her as. Xavier is noted to be quite younger as well, being in his late forties, and adopted Jean Gray, a fellow psychic Mutant.